


The Miner's Confession

by Penthesilea1623



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Confessions, F/F, F/M, Humor, Multi, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthesilea1623/pseuds/Penthesilea1623
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing the miners' confessions is routine for Brother Sebastian.  This time turns out to be different. Takes place just prior to the start of Chapter 19 of "All That Might Be: Changes".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miner's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Jansen always makes me laugh. Mentions of sex and sexual situations, nothing too explicit.

The confessions of the miners are routine for him. Most of the time they aren’t even completely sober when they come to confess, as their rare trips to the Chantry coincide with their rare days off. But his wandering mind snaps back to attention when he hears a familiar name.  


The miner speaking is far from sober, and has been rambling on from one story to another. Sebastian stopped trying to find a sin to absolve him of about ten minutes earlier.  


“Anyway Hawke comes by to tell us to get back to the mine, that she’s part owner now and she’s gonna look out for us.”  


Hawke is a mine owner? It couldn’t be the same girl. “Who is this woman?” he asks, careful to keep his voice neutral.  


“She’s a Fereldan refugee just like us. You’ve probably seen her around. Used to work with the Red Iron. A real looker. Loads of curly red hair. Little thing but curves in all the right places if you know what I mean. Big blue eyes and a mouth that just makes you think of what it would look like gasping while you had her against a wall.” He guffaws and Sebastian feels his hands curl into fists at his side.  


“And what is the sin you wish to confess?” he asks through gritted teeth. The image of taking Hawke up against a wall is now permanently etched in his brain.  


Something in the brother’s tone makes Jansen stop his snickering. “Well, I don’t know if it’s a sin, exactly. I mean wanting to give it to a woman isn’t a sin is it? Not a big one, anyway. I mean when a lady looks like that Hawke, how could you not want a piece of that?”  


“Have you acted on these desires?” Sebastian asks carefully, not at all sure that Jansen will survive if he answers in the affirmative.  


“Course not. I’m a married man.” Jansen sounds outraged. “The wife’d have my head if I ever stepped out on her.” The thought that Jansen might be spared the Void is crushed when he adds. “Course I’d like to. Who wouldn’t? A body like that. A mouth like that.”  


A picture of Hawke’s lush red mouth, with that full, pouty upper lip flashes in mind. He closes his eyes and swallows hard.  


“To look on an innocent woman with lust is a sin.” he says. _Sebastian Vael, you bloody hypocrite. ___  


“I know, Brother.” Jansen says earnestly. “I even told Earle to stop staring at her titties, though I couldn’t blame him.” the miner says wistfully. He sighs. “She’s got great titties, Hawke does. You should see them.” he continues, obviously having forgotten that he’s in the midst of confessing to a priest. “The nicest shape, and they’d just fit in your hands, and really, I ask you, who needs more than that?  


No one, thinks Sebastian, picturing them. _Maker, what is wrong with him? ___Now he won’t be able to get out that – those, out of his head either. He’s a priest. He has no business thinking of Hawke’s breasts. No matter how perfect they are. And now he’s thinking about them again. To his astonishment, he feels himself growing hard, and is unable to stop it, something that hasn’t happened to him since he was a teenager.  


“Course I’m not sure just how innocent she is.” Jansen is still talking. “You should see the ones she hangs around with. Men, most of them and then there’s that lady pirate. Even an elf and a dwarf.” He sniggers. “I’ll bet they get up to some interesting things, eh? All hours of the night, up in the dwarf’s room.”  


Unbidden images are flashing through his brain. He shifts in his seat trying to ease some of the pressure. Elves. Dwarves. Pirates. And in the middle of it all, Hawke and her perfect handful breasts, and gasping mouth.  


“That’s a question I’ve always wondered about.” Continues Jansen, oblivious to the turmoil he is causing good Brother Sebastian. “Is it a sin to sleep with more than one person? I mean a worse sin than with just one. What if it’s just a dwarf or an elf? Or two ladies? I mean two ladies can’t really do the deed together. Don’t have the equipment, now, do they? Two ladies together can’t be a sin, can it?” He’s mercifully silent for a brief moment as he considers it. “Though I suppose they could use other things, couldn’t they?”  


There’s a strangled noise from the stall next to him. He stares at the wooden grill between the stalls. “Brother Sebastian? You all right?”  


Jansen complains all the way back to the mines that Brother Sebastian’s penances have gotten ridiculously harsh.


End file.
